Eye of the Beholder
by Shel Bel1983
Summary: My first fic! This is the story of the part Aragorn's neice played in the quest to destroy the ring. Slight AU
1. The Begger Girl

Eye of the Beholder  
  
"You have to let me in to see him! He is my uncle!" the young woman begged. The two elven guards looked skeptical. "How can he be your uncle? He is an only child." One asked in an all- knowing voice.  
  
"That is none of your concern. Take this to him and you will see I'm telling the truth." She removed a small crystal that was hanging around her neck. The guard took it and left knowing he would return proving the foolish girl wrong.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn was deep in a conversation with Arwen when a guard ran in interrupting them.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said out of breath, "but there is a young girl who is asking for Aragorn. She told me to give you this." He handed the necklace to Aragorn. His eyes got wide and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Serenity. take me to her."  
  
The guard led him back to the gates. Aragorn stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She was dressed as a poor beggar, covered in mud. She didn't even resemble a girl, which is best when traveling alone. Her eyes, however, shown through bright and lively. Her eyes were special and only he and her parents knew it. She was pacing back and forth when she saw him. Her eyes locked with his and she started to cry. She had travel so far to see him, and now her weariness had caught up to her. She was about to faint when his arms wrapped around her. She was barley able to mumble him name when darkness embraced her. He picked he up and carried her back to his room, as on lookers watched them go.  
  
***  
  
Serenity awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up and looked around the beautiful room. Where am I? She wondered until it dawned on her that she was in Rivendell. Aragorn! I must find him! She frantically got up, scanned the room quickly and went to the closet. She opened it and found a pale, blue, simple dress. She threw it on and went to the mirror. Grabbing the brush from the dresser, she pulled the front part of her long, thick reddish brown hair out of her face and held it back with blue ribbon. Bypassing the shoes, she has always hated them, she ran out the door and down the hall.  
  
She had just ran onto a balcony when she realized she had no idea where he was. Looking around quickly she made sure no one was watching her. Might as well put my gift to use. She thought as she closed her eyes. When she opened them they had changed from blue to a  
  
silver liquid color. Everything she saw was white except the people. Each person was a pale pink. She scanned the elven city in front of her until a vivid navy blue colored person caught her attention. Found him! Everyone was pink until she met him or her, then they developed their own unique color. She ran down the stairs in the direction of the color. Avoiding everyone's gaze, so they couldn't see her eyes, she ran until she climbed a set of stairs and ended up  
  
crashing the end of, what looked to be, a very important meeting.  
  
"Serenity! What are you doing here? Lord Elrond said you shouldn't be up for another day." Aragorn said a little shocked.  
  
"I had to talk to you it is important. I couldn't wait time is running out." She explained catching her breath. She noticed a blonde hair elf staring at her oddly. She was going to ask him what  
  
his problem was, when she realized her eyes were still silver. Serenity quickly closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were their normal blue. The elf really looked thrown off by that.  
  
Turning her attention back to Aragorn she continued. " My dad is dead and I'm in danger."  
  
"Maybe we should discuss this in private." Aragorn said looking around to Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Boromir and the hobbits. Serenity noticed them too.  
  
"Do you trust them?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then they can hear this also."  
  
She asked everyone to be seated for she wasn't sure how long this would take. Her tale went like this: Her mother had died five years ago, which also happened to be the last time she saw Aragorn. Her father was heartbroken but refused to give up because Serenity was too young to be left alone. Her father had been trying to find her a suitor to care for her before his death. This hadn't been an easy task because Aragorn had taught her how to use a sword, and a local man had taught her how to fight, so many men were simply too scared to pursue her. Except one Josifer. He was arrogant and she couldn't stand him. He only saw her a spirit to break in, and she was never going to let that happen. Her father however thought he would be perfect, for he was rich and he wasn't scared of her. Her father wanted Serenity to be taken care of and well off. He was still in negotiations with Josifer when he finally left this world to join his wife. The contract wasn't final, but if she was not with a legal guardian within two weeks of her father's passing, she would belong to Josifer. Aragorn, being her uncle, was that legal guarding. "Wait, how can Aragorn be your uncle? He is an only child." Legolas, the blonde elf from eariler, wanted to know after Serenity finished her story. She looked at him and then quickly lowered her gaze. This question started another tale.  
  
After Aragorn was born his mother had a daughter before her husband was killed. Since they were the heirs to the throne, there mother felt it best to separate them so if one was killed then the other could still claim the throne. No one knew of his sister, Airabell, and it was kept that way. Serenity wasn't even inform of her heritage until she was twelve. When ever Aragorn visited he was simply a family friend. No one who knew them knew the truth. "So I must stay with you. If you say no then I will leave and never be heard from again. I rather live a life of seclusion then to be wed to that... that animal." Serenity pleaded with Aragorn.  
  
"Of course, you can stay here while I am gone." He said placing a hand on hers.  
  
"Gone? Gone? Oh no you can't leave! I have to be with you. It is the law. I must be in company of my guardian at all times or Josifer can claim me." Her eyes filled with tears. "I will go with you." The group shared a look and Aragorn spoke softly.  
  
"You can't, it is to dangerous of a quest for a girl. I won't allow it. You will stay here and be safe." "Dangerous?! You think I cannot protect myself? If anyone knows I can its you, you taught me. What exactly is this quest? To destroy the ring?" Frodo and Gandalf shared a look of shock. Serenity saw this. " Oh come on. Don't act so surprised, the ring is a part of my history and my future, of course I know about it. The only way you can keep me from going is to tie me up, and I would only manage to escape, you know that."  
  
Realizing he was in a losing a battle, Aragorn gave in allowed her to go. She smiled for the first time and hugged him. A servant came and informed them that dinner was ready. The hobbits,  
  
figuring she must be famished, grabbed Serenity and dragged her to the dinning hall telling her of their adventure so far. The others left but Aragorn asked Legolas to stay an talk for a minute.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I trust you and you are a good friend. So I must ask for your word on something."  
  
"Of course anything."  
  
"If anything happens to me on this quest, I wish you to be Serenity's protector until she can be wed."  
  
Legolas didn't even have to think about it. " You have my word, I would die before I would let harm come to her."  
  
"Thank you." Aragorn said. The two turned and headed to the dinning hall. 


	2. The Elements

I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter! As you all know Tolkein's characters belong to him, mine to me! Serenity had been in Rivendell for a month getting ready to leave for the quest. She had gotten close with almost everyone. Arwen was always eager to talk to her and they had become very close in a short time. It seemed hard for Serenity to believe that someday Arwen might be her aunt, as she knew that Arwen had pledge her mortality to Aragorn. The hobbits had become her, own personal security force. They would wake up early and make sure she was ok, got ready on time, and was well fed. Legolas was a mystery. He always seemed to be everywhere she was though he rarely talked to her. She had to admit he was kind of cute, for an elf. Boromir would have nothing to do with her. Every time she came around he would mumble things about women warriors and how it was against the laws of nature. Gandalf would talk to her but he seemed to have a hidden motive, she just didn't know what it was.  
  
The day before they were to leave Serenity decided to go for a walk, knowing this could be the last time she would ever be safe and surrounded by such beauty. She was lost in thought when she sensed someone watching her. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them they were silver. Looking around she noticed an emerald color about ten feet away. Legolas! Each of the fellowship, as they were called, had developed their own color and Legolas was emerald. That is it! I'm going to find out, once and for all, why he keeps following me.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf! You have until the count of ten to get out here where I can see you. If you don't you will be sorry!" she yelled looking right at him. "One, two, three." It was then that he  
  
sheepishly stepped out of the bushes. " Now tell me why you feel it is necessary to follow me, yet you never talk to me."  
  
"I will when you tell me why your eyes are silver." She realized she never changed them back. She quickly closed her eyes and they were back to blue when she opened them. She thought about it for a minute and then sighed.  
  
"Fine, you will probably see it happen more often when we get in danger." Legolas raised and eyebrow at this comment and followed Serenity as she walked near a waterfall and sat down. "I have had my `gift' my whole life. I can control the elements with my eyes. The silver is so I can see the good or bad in people."  
  
"Yeah right, control the elements, not even elf can do that." Legolas scoffed at the thought of a mere human having such powers.  
  
"You want proof? Fine!" Serenity closed her eyes again and went they opened they were a deep blue color. She raised her hand to the waterfall and turned it in a swirling motion. Suddenly the water stopped flowing down and started to flow towards them. As it got  
  
closer it changed angles and the next thing Legolas knew they were in tornado of water but never got wet. Serenity lowered her hand and the waterfall went back to normal. She closed her eyes and when they opened they were just a normal blue.  
  
"I don't believe it! Can you do that with every element?"  
  
"Of course!" She spent the next few minutes making stairs in the side of the cliff with brown eyes and a fireball with red eyes. She saved the best for last.  
  
" Do you trust me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes why?" Serenity just smiled as she pulled him to his feet. She faced him and grabbed both his hands. "No matter what, do not let go." She closed her eyes again and when they opened they were the palest of blue. Legolas was wondering what was supposed to be happening when a huge gust of wind swept down and lifted the two of them in the air. They were floating over the waterfall! He couldn't speak he just held on and took in the feeling of flying. After about  
  
five minutes they were back on solid ground.  
  
"That was amazing! How did you do it?" He wanted to know. Serenity just shrugged, she didn't even know how she does it.  
  
"Ok, I explained now it is your turn. Why are you following me?" She listened as he explained his promise to Aragorn. The light in her eyes faded as it dawned on her he was only there because of her uncle, not her. She told him it was getting late and they had to head out early so they should get back. They walked in silence most of the way until he grabbed her arm and turned her to him.  
  
"How many people have you done that with? The flying." He asked looking straight in her eyes.  
  
"No one just you. Why?"  
  
"Ok then don't ever do it with anyone else. It will be our thing." He said not letting go of her arm. " Promise me I will be the only guy you ever fly with." Serenity thought that was a rather odd request but promised anyways. He seemed relieved then started to walk again. They walked the remainder of the way in silence. He dropped her off at her door and said good night. After he had left Serenity noticed he never let go of her arm until they got to her  
  
room. She shook her head trying to rid the thought that maybe there was something more to his following her then meets the eyes. 


	3. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Serenity.  
  
"Get up Serenity! We have to leave now. Get up or you will miss breakfast." Serenity opened her eyes and saw Merry sitting on the edge of her bed, wide- awake and full of energy.  
  
"That threat only works for Hobbits. We humans don't rely on food to motivate us. We like sleep." She mumbled as she rolled over, covering her head. Hobbits are way to happy in the morning.  
  
"INCOMING!!" was the last thing she heard before Pippin landed on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. This had become his favorite thing, figuring out new ways to wake Serenity up. The "incoming" was his second favorite method; his first was pouring cold water on her face. That always got a scream. She also found out that, for such small people, hobbits could haul butt when motivated. The elves were getting use to seeing a hobbit running for his life as a soaking wet girl chased after him.  
  
"Must you always do that? I can't wait until we leave. I want to see you try that with Aragorn sleeping five feet away." She managed to get out once she got her breath back.  
  
"If he is anything like you, I'm sure I can get away."  
  
"Out! I need to get ready." She threw a pillow at Pippin as he ran for the door. "And make sure you save me some food."  
  
"Hey I thought you said." Merry began before getting a pillow square in the face. "For that I'll make sure I get the cherries from the fruit salad, since they are your favorite." He said before  
  
closing the door.  
  
Serenity laughed as she headed to the bathroom. After her bath she headed to her closet and pulled out her special outfit Arwen made for her. "You can't very well fight evil in a dress." She had said when she gave Serenity the clothes. First she put on the black pants that were thin and warm, but not to warm. Next she put on the white lace up shirt. "Can't let you forget you're a woman" was Arwen explanation when Serenity saw the shirt, it was little revealing. She slung her sword around her waist and finally put on the black coat. She pulled her hair back in a French braid and then put on her boots. She looked in the mirror and saw who she was for the first time in a long while. Before her was the reflection of her mother and father's daughter, Aragorn niece, she was Serenity Everlyn, future Princess of Gondor. If Aragorn would ever accept his destiny. She looked a little longer, then turned, grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room. She entered the dinning hall to the sound of Sam and Pippin fighting over the last potato.  
  
"Well, well. Think you have better luck at fighting if you look like a guy?" Boromir asked when he saw her. She ignored his comment and went and sat down in her normal seat between Pippin and Merry. She glanced at Merry's plate and saw it was full of cherry stems . He noticed her looking at his plate and laughed.  
  
"Oh did you think I was lying? Hobbits don't lie, unlike humans."  
  
"I always knew there was a reason I never liked hobbits."  
  
Legolas was sitting across from Serenity and watched the scene. Serenity and Merry were in the middle of listing all the ways that they were better than the other, when Legolas put a bowl of fruit salad on Serenity's plate. She stopped arguing and looked at the salad, it was full of cherries.  
  
"I couldn't let you leave without your cherries. I saw what Merry was doing and risked my own food, I'm sitting between Frodo and Sam after all, to save some poor, defenseless cherries for you." Legolas explained staring at her eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Serenity said as she blushed from the way he looked at her.  
  
"It the least I could do, after last night." That caught Aragorn's attention and he exchanged a look with Arwen. She shook her head, saying she had no idea what that comment meant. He turned back to Serenity and saw her eating a cherry while looking at Merry, who looked very defeated, acting like it was the best thing she had ever tasted. He left the comment alone knowing this might be the last time that everyone was so carefree.  
  
***  
  
At last they set out. It had been a bittersweet moment. Lord Elrond, Arwen and several others had come to see the fellowship off. Serenity had to look away when she saw the look on rwen's face as she said goodbye to Aragorn. To be that much in love and to have to say goodbye. I hope I never have to go through that she thought as she watched them part. The group had been walking for hours. Legolas kept by Serenity's side, and they rarely spoke. Legolas  
  
seemed as if he could sense the darkness starting to gain on them. As they got farther away from Rivendell Serenity could feel that this was going to be worse then they thought. She knew that everything would change from this. Some of it not for the better. Finally Aragorn led them to a small hill that was topped with rocks. They decided to set up camp there, and rest for a while before heading on. Serenity looked around from her spot on a rock. Boromir was teaching Pippin and Merry how to fight as Aragorn looked on. Sam was  
  
cooking for Frodo. Such good friends she thought. While Legolas and Serenity kept watch for any danger. Gandalf was trying to think as Gimli went on about the Mines of Moria.  
  
"What is that Serenity? See if it is good or bad." Legolas asked her when he saw something dark flaying towards them. She turned her eyes silver and looked. In the white sky was a darkness, so deep she was scared it would suck her in.  
  
"Bad, very bad. Though I'm not sure what it is." Her eyes still looking at the darkness.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled when it got closer.  
  
"Hide!!"  
  
Everyone scattered as they grabbed their stuff and hid. Serenity was hiding under rock when she saw that Boromir was only partly hidden. Changing her eyes to brown, she lowered her hand. The ground under Boromir opened and swallowed him inside. The birds flew over, circled and left. Everyone got out of the hiding spaces, except Boromir. Serenity walked over to where he should be and raised her hand. The ground opened and out popped Boromir looking  
  
extremely upset.  
  
"Your a witch! I should have known! You must be killed! We have to kill her, she probably works for Sauron!" he said getting up dusting dirt off him. Now Serenity was not one to get easily upset, and she had been putting up with Boromir's comments for a month, but that was the last straw. No one accuses her of working for the dark side, no one. Before anyone knew what was happening, Serenity's right fist was making contact with Boromir's face. He stumbled back on the ground, dazed. Serenity looked like she was ready for another shot when Legolas grabbed her from behind and dragged her away.  
  
"Calm her down Legolas. We have far more important things to do." Gandalf said as he looked at Boromir's left cheek, which was already starting to swell, and strated to talk to him. Legolas  
  
dragged her down the hill and let her go. That was a mistake, since she just started to run right back up it. He grabbed her from behind again, and held on tight.  
  
"I am not letting you go until you calm down." She continued to struggle. " We have a big task before us and we can't do it with you beating people up." She finally relaxed after that. She knew that she should have not let it get physical. Legolas turned her around to face him, but didn't let go of her hands. "Will you behave?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. It is just my whole life has been screwed up by Sauron. My grandfather's death, my mom and Aragorn being separated, and now this quest. For him to accuse me of that it." her voice started to break," I want to be normal I do, but I'm not. I know that and accept it, so why can't others?" she wanted to know as a single tear ran down her face.  
  
"Don't cry. I would hate for you to be normal. You special, for a reason. And just so you know, even if it is just one person, I accept you." He said wiping the tear away. The were lost in their  
  
own little moment when Gimli came down to say they were heading up the mountains.  
  
"Mountains! Who needs mountains when you have a perfectly good mine right under you?" Serenity laughed as she headed back up the hill. When they reached the top everyone kind of looked at her oddly, and she knew that Aragorn told them her secret. She was beginning to worry that this really was a bad idea to come when Pippin broke the silence.  
  
"Geeze, you could have told me. All this time I've been tormenting you every morning and you could have easily turned me into a flaming hobbit. I little warning would have been nice." He said dead serious. Everyone laughed as they turned to start up the mountain. Serenity was in the back and lost her footing for a moment on a slippery rock. Suddenly a pair of arms caught her. She turned around expecting Legolas, and saw that it was Boromir.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Legolas saw this and hung back to talk to her.  
  
"Falling down on the job are we, my protector?" She teased him.  
  
"What can I say. You're a handful and every now and then I need help." As they walked he casually brushed his hand against hers, then laced his fingers through hers. She looked at his hand then at him and realized, maybe outside of Rivendell, she could still be safe. 


	4. As Above So Below

Discalimer: I only own Serenity, nothing else.  
  
  
  
The fellowship had been hiking for about an hour when they suddenly stopped. Gandalf turned around and the rest of the group followed his gaze. About ten feet away from them was Boromir holding The Ring, while Frodo looked upset and Aragorn looked tense. Serenity  
  
couldn't hear what was being said, but Aragorn had his hand on the hilt of his sword. This can't be good she thought. After a few words from Aragorn, Boromir handed the ring to Frodo and Aragorn let go of his sword. Serenity let out the breath she was holding. The group continued up the mountain. After a few quite minutes Legolas looked at Serenity and asked a question.  
  
"How come you are not drawn to the ring? If it is part of your past, present and future, why do you not want it? You act like it doesn't even exist." After a moment of thought Serenity answered him.  
  
"Of course I want it. Why do you think I rarely am near Frodo? I don't wish to be tempted. My power is enough for me to have to deal with. I don't even want to imagine what might happen if  
  
the ring ever fell into my hands. There is too much pain and suffering I could cause." She was quite like she could see the pain she would be responsible for. Legolas let the matter drop and  
  
remained quite for the next couple of hours.  
  
The group was starting to head higher up the mountain, and it was no easy task. The snow was so deep that the hobbits had to be carried. Gimli was using his ax as a shovel to make a path.  
  
Suddenly Legolas ran to the edge of the cliff and listened carefully.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the air." He said over the wind.  
  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled as the top of the mountain started to fall.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn screamed as he protected Frodo from the falling chunks of snow.  
  
"No!" Gandalf went to the edge to try and counter act Saruman's spell. As he did this Serenity changed her eyes to deep blue and prepared herself to keep the snow from crushing everyone.  
  
CRASH! She looked up and a huge wave of snow was falling towards them. Raising her hands, and moving them in front of her like a wall, she built a canopy of ice over the fellowship. The wave hit the canopy, slid off it, and down the side of the mountain leaving everyone unharmed. She leaned back tired and dizzy. She had used the water from her own body to make the ice, since there was no water source near by. She could hear everyone arguing about where to go  
  
next, but was starting to slip into darkness.  
  
"Serenity are you ok? Look at me!" she could hear Legolas saying as he gently shook her.  
  
"I need water." She managed to whisper. Frodo had decided to take the Mines of Moria and everyone was getting ready to head back the way they came, when Aragorn noticed Serenity.  
  
"What is wrong?" he wanted to know worried.  
  
"She is dehydrated. She used her body's own water to stop the snow from crushing us. We need to get her to a water source." Legolas explained as he picked her up.  
  
"I will take her." Boromir said walking to Legolas.  
  
"No I will. It will be difficult going back down." Legolas said getting ready to leave.  
  
"That is why you must stay here. They will need your help to get everyone down quickly. Legolas I promise she will be ok, I'll take care of her." Legolas looked at Aragorn who nodded that it would be fine for Boromir to go ahead of them. Reluctantly Legolas places Serenity into Boromir's arms, who then turned and started back down the mountain.  
  
***  
  
Serenity woke up to the taste of cold water in her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw Boromir looking down at her. She started to speak when he silenced her and made her drink more water. After drinking until she thought she would burst, she asked where everyone  
  
else was.  
  
"They are coming. You needed water badly, so we thought it would be easier if the two of us went ahead."  
  
"Why you? I know I am not your favorite person. I figure you would have told them to leave me to die." That last comment brought hurt to Boromir's face.  
  
"I know I have not be kind and for that I am sorry. I realized that back on the hill you were saving my life, not trying to kill me. I understand that the task cannot be completed if we hate  
  
each other. I want you to know that I am trying to make an effort to be more understanding." Serenity was trying to think of what to say when the rest of the fellowship arrived. As her and Boromir got up to meet them, she smiled and told him thank you for saving her life.  
  
"Are you ok?" Aragorn wanted to know hugging her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. If I'm not mistaken I believe we have a mine to find." She said turning to face Gandalf.  
  
"You are right my dear. Let's be on our way." Once again the fellowship headed off, this time in search of the Mines of Moria. It was three hours later when they reached the door. Gandalf made a big deal of trying to open the doors but could not get them to cooperate. He sat down to think. Serenity was sitting near the doors resting. The water had helped her but what she needed was plan old sleep. She had begun to doze off when the doors opened. Legolas helped her up and they went inside. Gimli was bragging to Legolas about the dwarfs when Gandalf shone some light from his staff.  
  
".And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli said.  
  
"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir said quietly looking around. Everyone started to freak when they saw that the room they were in was full of dwarf skeletons.  
  
"NO!" yelled Gimli with a mixture of sadness and anger. Looking at an arrow from a skeleton Legolas determined that goblins were responsible. He threw the arrow down and pulled out his bow and arrow. Serenity, Boromir and Aragorn followed by drawing their swords. Boromir decided they should leave when Frodo and the hobbits started to yell. Turning around Serenity saw Frodo being dragged towards a lake by a tentacle. Sam managed to get him free when ten  
  
more tentacles came out of the water and started to beat the hobbits. By the time everyone got outside Frodo was being held upside down and was starting to be lowered into a giant squid's  
  
mouth. Legolas was shooting arrows at the creature as Aragorn, Boromir and Serenity were slicing it with their swords. Finally Frodo was released and Boromir caught him as he fell. Everyone ran inside as the squid's tentacles knock down the roof sealing the exit. 


	5. Embraced By Darkness

Disclaimer: I only own Serenity.  
  
Everything was dark and Serenity was trying to catch her breath when light from Gandalf's staff began to fill the room.  
  
"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf said reluctantly as he started to lead the fellowship. "Be on your guard. There are fouler things than Orcs in the deep places."  
  
Oh this should be fun Serenity thought as she followed behind the hobbits near Aragorn. When Gandalf informed them that it was a four-day journey to the other side, a coldness fell over her. Four days?! We cannot travel through such a dark and empty space that long and not come face to face with some kind of trouble.  
  
They had traveled down many narrow paths and had just reached the top of a very steep set of stairs, which many of them had trouble climbing, when Gandalf came to a fork in the tunnel and said he had no memory of this place. As Gandalf sat alone trying to remember where to go next, everyone else quietly sat and waited. Serenity was trying to get a quick nap when she felt someone sit down beside her. She opened her eyes and saw Aragorn.  
  
"Are you still weak?" he wanted to know.  
  
"A little, all I need is sleep. Yet I fear that I won't be getting any while we are traveling through here." She said stifling a yawn.  
  
"I must ask you something. As your guarding you are obligated to answer me." Serenity look at him strangely, for it was not Aragorn nature to demand something from her. Taking a breath she asked him to go ahead.  
  
"What is going on with you and Legolas? You two are inseparable, yet a couple of days ago ya'll never would even talk to each other." Aragorn said rather quickly. He felt like he was a father worried about his daughter's suitors and this was a new feeling for him.  
  
"Nothing. He is just being the good protector you asked him to be." Serenity said a little bitter, then her voice softened. " Besides, he is an elf and I am a human. What attraction could there be? Plus he is a prince. Last time I checked elven princes did not fall for mere humans."  
  
"Do you not think you are worthy to be desired by an elven prince? How could you think that? Any being alive would be crazy not to want you." He tried to tell her. He could see that she was already starting to fall for Legolas and he wanted her to not be afraid to love.  
  
"Look I appreciate the self-esteem boost but its not going to happen. Men are scared of me plain and simple. I can out fight them, I have an uncle who can track them down and kill them plus I have my `gift'. No man I know would not be scared of a girl who could set them on fire if she was mad enough." She explained with her eyes downcast.  
  
"Legolas knows all this and he has not ran away in fear. If there is any man I would give my blessing for you to wed, it would be him." That last comment set her heart free. Serenity looked at her uncle and suddenly realized that she had fallen for Legolas and the only thing denying her total happiness was her uncle's blessing. Now she had it, and she felt like if they survived this quest and destroyed the ring, everything would work out. She was about to tell him this  
  
when Gandalf remembered the way to go.  
  
Everyone eagerly got up, ready to leave to mines, and followed him down a set of stairs, which led to a giant empty space. Making his crystal give off more light, a grand hall laid out before them. It was breath taking. They were walking through it in awe, when Gimli ran off to a room to the side of them. By the time Serenity and the others got there, Gimli was already kneeling and crying by the tomb of his dead cousin. Gandalf bent down and removed a large book from  
  
a skeleton and began to read. The hair on the back of Serenity's neck started to stand up, she did not like this place one bit and wanted to leave, now. Legolas seemed to be reading her mind.  
  
"We must move on. We cannot linger." He whispered to Aragorn. As Gandalf read aloud, Serenity tuned him out and was looking around the tomb. Evil is still here I can feel it she thought. She was brought back to reality when she heard a loud noise. She could hear  
  
Gandalf calling Pippin a fool of a took when drums started to bang in the distance. She could her shrill voices in the distance.  
  
"Orcs." Legolas said turning to head to the door. Boromir beat him there and looked out into the hall. He jerked his head in as two arrows were lodged in the door.  
  
"They have a cave troll." He said sarcastically. As Legolas and Aragorn helped him bar the door, Serenity drew her sword and stood near the hobbit waiting for the fight. Legolas had his bow aimed at the door when the orcs started to break it down. Aragorn stood near him with his own bow aimed at the door also as Boromir had his sword drawn in anticipation. Once the hole in the door was big enough, Legolas let his arrow fly killing an orc instantly. Aragorn did the same. They managed a few more shots before the door was knocked down. All hell broke loose as the room filled with orcs.  
  
Serenity had no idea how anyone else was doing, since five ors charged her at once. She was doing pretty well with her sword, but they just kept coming. Suddenly an idea dawned on her. Running back a ways she put her sword up. Two orcs were coming towards her when she said, "Flaming Hobbit!" out loud. The orcs stopped and looked at each other confused. When they turned to face Serenity her eyes were red and two giant fireballs were heading straight for them. The orcs burst into flames instantly and fell to the floor dead. Serenity didn't stop to think, she just kept shooting out fireballs. She was being cornered in the back of the tomb, by, what seemed to be, an endless amount of orcs. She kept burning them but they kept right on coming. When she got the chance to look away for a moment she saw Legolas on the back of the cave troll. She wanted to help, but she couldn't get away from the orcs. After another couple of  
  
minutes, the orcs stopped coming and looking around she saw the troll was dead.  
  
She noticed her uncle was near Frodo looking upset. Frodo can't be dead she thought walking closer. Finally he moved and everyone let out a breath of relief. Upon Aragorn desire to know how he managed to survive, Frodo showed everyone his shirt of Mithril. There was no time to admire it, since they could hear more orcs coming. They ran back in to the main hall and tried to out run the orcs. Everywhere Serenity looked there were hundreds of orcs. The group had to stop running because they were surrounded. They were prepared to fight to the death. Death, that is what will result. We cannot win there are too many. Serenity stood near Legolas prepared to launch a huge fireball when the orcs scattered. Ok scared orcs. That is NOT good.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.  
  
"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." He said almost afraid, if that was possible for Gandalf. Serenity was in a trance, staring at the light starting to fill the hall, when Gandalf told them to run. She didn't move until she felt Legolas grab her hand and pull her, the trance broken she ran with all her might. They ran, looking back every now and then, when Legolas let go of her hand to stop Boromir from falling in to a black pit. She was trying to see what was following them, when Gandalf told Aragorn to go since swords were no longer any use. Once again Legolas grabbed her hand and they were running down cases of stairs headed to the Bridge of Khazad-dum. Legolas stopped when he reached a wide gap in the stairs. He paused then he looked at Serenity and they jumped together landing on the other side. Legolas turned for Gandalf then came a scream from the Balrog.  
  
Serenity was scared until an arrow wizzed by and hit the stair in front of the hobbits, still on the other side of the gap. Legolas and Aragorn drew their bows and fired at the orcs, that had appeared out of nowhere, across the way. Serenity turned her eyes pale blue and sent huge gusts of wind at the orcs knocking some of them into the endless pit below. Boromir jumped carrying Pippin and Merry, then Aragorn tossed Sam across. When Aragorn turned to grab Gimli he was met with protest.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf." Gimli declared before he jumped. He almost fell when Legolas grabbed him by the beard and pulled him up. The gap widened as part of the stairs broke off. Now only Frodo and Aragorn were left on the other side. The stairs started swaying after a rock fell separating the stairs from what held them in place. Aragorn told Frodo to lean forward. As they did the piece they were on fell forward, throwing Frodo to Boromir and Aragorn to  
  
Legolas. Turning everyone continued to run to the bridge.  
  
"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf instructed as they ran pass him. He turned and saw the Balrog. Serenity heard it stomping behind her and turned to look, as did everyone else. However, she stood in place once everyone started to run again. This creature terrified her, it took Legolas grabbing her hand and pulling, to get her to move. She ran across the bridge and turned to see Gandalf stopping to face the creature. She wanted to do something, anything but she was frozen in fear.  
  
"You cannot pass!" Gandalf declared. Frodo yelled for him to run. The creature rose to face off with Gandalf. He was talking to the creature too quietly for Serenity to hear. She wondered why he did not run. He raised his staff as is shone brighter.  
  
"The dark fire will not avail you. Flame of Udun!" He yelled as the creature raised a fiery sword and struck Gandalf. It bounced off a globe of white light the surrounded him and did no harm. Gandalf back away from the whip the creature suddenly had, and yelled, "You Shall Not Pass!!!!" Slamming his staff on to the bridge. It cracked and the creature fell. Gandalf turned looking tired, when the end of the whip reached up and grabbed him by the leg. He was hanging onto the end of the bridge fro dear life, when he said," Fly you fools." before falling into darkness. Serenity started to run to help him.  
  
"I have to do something!" Legolas grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards the exit of the mine with him. "NO! I have to go back! I did nothing! I just stood there! I have to go back!" tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You can't, he is gone." Legolas softly spoke. Serenity let the pain over come her and wept, knowing she did nothing to save him. Nothing. 


	6. Love Born From Death

A/N: Yea! I got reviews! to Pheonixqueen- I'm soo glad you like it! The reason she sees pink until she meets someone is she has to get to know them. It's kind of like when you first meet someone and then ya'll start hanging out slowly you learn things that make them stand out in your mind. Am I making sense? I'm thrilled your adding me to your Fav. List. I have ideas for other fics so hopefully I won't disappear. To Lady Katanya -I never heard of a neice going either. It is usally a Mary Sue like character who is ment to save the world. I'm trying to keep Serenity unMary Sueish but if I slip and she turn Mary Sueish let me know! To Figure- I plan to follow through ROTK so I will keep up the work. Hopefully you will continue to enjoy it! Disclaimer: I only own Serenity. All others belong to Tolkien.  
  
The Fellowship had entered to woods of Lothlorien after leaving the Mines and were taken captive by the elves that inhabited those woods. They were now on a platform high in the trees trying to be allowed to continue their journey through the woods. Legolas was talking to the head elf, Haldir, trying to convince the him that they were not trying to bring evil into the woods. Serenity was sitting down resting on a tree branch watching the two elves speak. She did not know elvish and had no clue what was being said but she needed something to take her mind off of what happened. When she got bored with watching them she looked around her. The rest of the Fellowship was looking at Frodo like they were scared of him. Serenity looked at Frodo too not with fear, but with motherly affection. The hobbit looked so scared and hurt, he blamed himself for Gandalf's death. Serenity stood up, walked over to Frodo, and sat down next to him. He looked at her with such sadness she felt her heart breaking. She placed an arm around his shoulder and stroked his cheek with her thumb like her mother use to do when she was sad. The two said nothing but the others looked over in shame. Here was someone who barely knew Frodo and was comforting him when his own life long friends could not.  
  
Finally Legolas turned to the group. "Their taking us to the Lady of the Woods." He reached over and helped Sam up. The others who had been sitting got up too and the made their way down the platform to the ground. Once they started to walk Serenity felt a small hand grab hers. She didn't have to look to see who it was, she gave Frodo's hand a gentle squeeze and walked with him in silence. After what seemed like hours they reached the glass tower where the Lady was to be found.  
  
What she spoke of Serenity did not know. She was tired and wanted to sleep. She was starting to think again of how she failed to save Gandalf when she heard a voice in her head. "Princess, you have not failed. You know not what part you will play in the future." Serenity stared at her. She did not like this elf taking a stroll through her head. Her mind was hers and hers alone. She turned and left the tower. No one tried to stop her. She did not need someone making her even more confused than she was. Suddenly an older she-elf appeared.  
  
"Hello my Lady. My name is Saladril and The Lady has choosen me to aid you while you are here." She explained as she took Serenity's hand and led her up another tower.  
  
"Wait. Aid me? How? I need no aid." Serenity tried to pull her hand free but the Saladril had a tight grip on it. They had entered a room that had a bathtub filled with steaming water, a large bed, and a nightdress laid out on a chair in front of a mirror. Before Serenity could ask what was going on the she-elf had stripped her and placed her in the tub.  
  
"Now, now. Just relax and soak in the water. You need a bath and to rest." she told Serenity as she began to wash her hair. Serenity was going to protest but it felt so good to have someone washing her hair that she just sighed and gave in. "There you go. Things are much simpler when you don't fight it." After about twenty minutes and a full body massage later Serenity was sitting in front of the mirror in the nightdress while Sal, as she wanted Serenity to call her, began to braid her hair into many small braids. During the bath Sal informed Serenity that the Lady knew she would react the way she did with the mind talking stuff and sent Sal to take care of her. Once she finshed the braids she led Serenity to the bed.  
  
"Wait! Where are the guys? I should be with them." Serenity said trying to head to the door. Sal blocked her path.  
  
"Absolutly not! You are a lady. You do not sleep on the ground with the guys. It's not proper." She pushed Serenity back on the bed and began to tuck her in.  
  
"I'm not proper. Now let me go to them." She said trying to get up. She was arguing and about to lose her temper when Sal beat her to it.  
  
"Your HIGHNESS you will not sleep out there with them and that is final!" Serenity stared in shock.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Your highness. Your a princess and will act like one."  
  
"I'm not a princess. Aragorn is not King and his daughters will be princesses, not me."  
  
"I never said you were a princess because of Aragorn. There are other ways to be a princess you know. Now go to bed." She turned and headed to the door. Something clicked in Serenity's head.  
  
"Galadriel called me Princess earlier. They say she can see the future, is that true?" Sal simply said, "Perhaps" and left the room. Other ways to be a princess...what did she mean? Serenity wondered as she slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Serenity awoke to sun shining through the window at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Good morning Princess. Did you sleep well?" Sal asked as she laid out a lavender dress for Serenity to wear.  
  
"Yes. Don't call me Princess." Serenity mumbled sitting up with her feet dangling over the side of the bed.  
  
"I will call you whatever I wish. Maybe if you hear Princess enough you will start to act like one." Sal pulled Serenity to her feet and took off her nightdress. She put the lavender dress on and sat Serenity down in front of the mirror. She undid all the braids, which cause her hair to become curly and pulled back two side sections of Serenity's hair and secured them with lavender jewled clips then left a trindel down to frame each side of her face. Finally she placed a lavender jewel hanging from a silver chain across her forhead like a crown. "There!" sal said stepping back to admire her work. "You look like the beautiful princess your are ment to become." Serenity had to admit she did look beautiful. "Now let's go eat."  
  
The two headed down the tower and came to a clearing where tables were set up for everyone to eat. Everyone turned and stared when Serenity walked up. She blushed and started to fidgit with the waistline of her dress.  
  
'Serenity you look beautiful." Aragorn said kissing his niece's cheek. Boromir nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you." She turned to Leoglas.  
  
"Never before have I seen such beauty and grace. My lady would you do me the great honor of sitting beside me during breakfast?" He pulled out the chair next to his and she bowed then sat. All through the meal he kept glancing at her through the cornor of his eyes with a smile on his face. After the had finished eating he asked to take a walk with her.  
  
The were walking taking in the beauty that surrounded them when they came to a stream. Legolas turned to Serenity and brushed his thumb across her lips. This sent a shiver down her spine. She saw him lean towards her and she closed her eyes. His lips gently grazed her's then locked on with a passion she had never known. Her knees started to shake and his arms wrapped around her to support her. Her mind raced as did her heart, but time stood still. All there was in the world was him and her nothing else mattered. Finally the two broke away.  
  
"I love you Serenity." Legolas said still wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I love you too, Legolas." She didn't care what part she played in the future as long as he was part of that future.  
  
"When we finish with this quest will you do something for me?" Legolas asked reaching behind his neck and removing the necklace he wore.  
  
"Sure anything."  
  
"Marry me. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I want my life to be your life."  
  
"Marry you? But how? Your an elf and I'm a human. Your immortal." She took a step back.  
  
Legolas removed the small silver ring from the chain. "This was my mothers ring. I chose to be mortal and live my life with you and to die with you." He slipped the ring on her left ring finger. It was silver with a heart that reflected every color of the rainbow. "If nothing else good comes from this journey then I want it to be our love. Please say you will marry me."  
  
Serenity looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes. I will marry you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I want my life to be your life too." They kissed again. Serenity knew from that moment on that Legolas would be the last person she would ever kiss for as long as she lives.  
  
~Sorry it took so long to update I was busy with work and school. Now school is out and my work schedual has been cut so I will try and update more often. Review and let me know what ya'll think. 


	7. GoodBye and Alone

A/N: I live!!!!! I have had HUGE writer's block on this fic. Yet I saw TTT again and now I am motivated. Sorry for the LOOOOONNNNNGGGGG delay. I hope that this chapter will not suck too much.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Serenity and any other character not mentioned in the book. And I have a confession to make....Serenity is a Mary Sue. There I admit it. I only hope she is not such a horrible Mary Sue that anyone wants to jump off a bridge or anything.  
  
The two lovers stayed at the stream kissing until a voice interupted them.  
  
"Princess! What do you think you are doing? Out alone with a male..kissing! That is inappropriate behavior!" Sal informed Serenity as she came storming out of the trees. Grabbing Serenity's hand Sal turned to Legolas. "I believe you have more important matters to tend to Prince Legolas."  
  
"But my lady.."  
  
"Don't you 'but' me young man. The princess has a meeting with some of the other elf maidens. I don't know how she is suppose to become a proper lady always running around with boys. Kissing them for that matter." With that Sal turned and pulled Serenity along after. Turning Serenity sent him an apoligetic look followed by a help me one. Laughing Legolas went to find Gimli to explore the elven woods.  
  
***  
  
It was nightfall by the time Serenity was allowed to return to the guys. She had spent many hours listening to how a proper lady acts. If she heard one more person tell her that ladies do not keep company with only men she was gonna scream. After those hours of suffering she knew why she prefered to hang out with only men. She was walking to where the guys were staying when Aragorn stepped infront of her.  
  
"So I see they did not drive you to suicide."  
  
"No, murder. Don't worry though, I buried the bodies." Serenity informed him laughing.  
  
"I want you to know I am happy for you and Legolas." Serenity looked at him in surprise. "Legolas told me. He wanted to make sure it was ok with me. So, I guess you are out of my care now."  
  
"I guess so. I'm still in shock and a little scared." She said as she sat on a nearby bench. Aragorn sat down next to her.  
  
"Why are you scared?"  
  
"I love Legolas. I love him more then I ever thought possible. We found each other in the most unlikely way and now we are to wed. However, we still have this quest to complete. I know in my heart it will not be over soon. I fear that it will result in war. What if Legolas or I dies. I can't bare losing him and I don't think he could stand losing me."  
  
"No. I know that if Legolas lost you he would die of a broken heart. You two are in love and there is a war brewing. Use the feeling of being in love to motivate you to fight. Fight so that others may fall in love and share that feeling. Also know this. Even though you are betrothed to him, you will always belong to me. I hope that my daughters will make me as proud as you do." Aragorn squeezed Serenity's hand and stood up pulling her to her feet. "We must hurry and join the others. I fear that Sal will be here soon to take you to prepare for bed."  
  
"I feel sorry for your daughters. They will be princesses. I have seen the horror that is being a princess, and I wish that on no one." Serenity informed Aragorn. Laughing the two joined the rest of the fellowship.  
  
For the next two hours the group had a rather good time talking and playing around. Yet they were not allowed to be totally carefree. They knew that in the next few days, they would be setting out for the next part of their journey, without Gandalf. Finally Sal came and took Serenity away to her room for bed. After her bath, Sal helped Serenity get dressed for bed. After tucking her in Sal said good night and left. Serenity had closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she felt someone climb into her bed. Not even having to turn around, Serenity let Legolas wrap his arms around her and the two slept in peace the whole night.  
  
***  
  
A couple days later it was finally time to go. After Lady Galadriel bid everone farewell and gave them parting gifts, Serenity got a new sword, the group split up into three boats. They left Lothlorien behind them and set out to meet whatever laid before them. Legolas and Serenity shared a boat with Gimli who was rather quiet after his goodbye to the Lady Galadriel.  
  
After traveling until night fall, they set up camp on the river bank. Legolas remained awake and kept watch for anything out of the ordinary. Serenity was sleeping between Merry and Pippin who each had a hold of one of her hands. They slept undisturbed that night and woke before first light to set out once more.  
  
They spent the whole day on the river and nothing exciting happened. Before it even began to get dark, Aragorn found a spot just hidden in the trees for them to make camp. They set up a small fire to cook on and laid out their blankets to sleep. Serenity was letting Sam teach her to cook when she over heard Legolas and Aragorn. It seemed that Frodo and Boromir had disapeared.  
  
"Serenity come here." Aragorn called to her. Serenity walked over to him and Legolas. "Look and tell us what you can see."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and when they opened they were silver. She slowly scanned the trees until two figures caught her eyes. One was a deep red color which Serenity knew was Boromir. The other was a golden tan color which could only be Frodo. From what Serenity could tell Frodo was laying on the ground and Boromir stood over him. Suddenly Frodo's color faded until it was almost gone. She saw him run the other way.  
  
"Frodo is heading east and Boromir is heading north. I think Frodo is using the ring." Serenity described the scene before her.  
  
"Using the ring? Has he gone mad?!" Aragorn told Legolas and Gimli to come with him. "Serenity go with the hobbits and help find Boromir." Serenity nodded and went into the woods with Merry, Pippin and, Sam close behind. They were looking around for Boromir when Serenity noticed Sam was gone.  
  
"Merry. Pippin. Where did Sam go?" They did not have time to answer, for they heard a large band of orcs coming. Frozen in fear, Serenity managed to tell Merry and Pippin to run and let her fight.  
  
They had ran off and Serenity was standing with her sword drawn. She had never faught along and hoped that the others would come soon. She was waiting for the orcs to appear when she heard the hobbits yelling for the orcs. 'Are they crazy?!' Serenity turned to them and saw Frodo running away. 'They are helping Frodo'. She turned back around and saw orcs finally pouring over the hill. 'There are too many.' She knew that she had to fight and her powers would be of little help. She had no water to use, and no source of fire. 'Then I will strike them with my blade.'  
  
She stabbed the first orc that came close enough and then another. She was concentrating on the battle when she heard Merry and Pippin cry out. Looking in the direction of the sound she saw orcs coming after them from the other way. They were surrounded. She was about to run down there when Boromir jumped out of the trees. Serenity was surprised and that was all it took. A large orc came up from behind and gave her a blow to the head. The world tilted then became dark.  
  
***  
  
When Serenity awoke she was on a horse like creature with an orc. Looking around expecting to see more orcs Serenity saw they were alone. She had no idea how long they had been riding. She tried to move and found her hands were bound. The orc must have felt her move because he spoke.  
  
"Well, well. Look who decided to wake up." Serenity almost gagged as she smelled his breath. It smelled of burnt, rotting flesh. Closing her eyes Serenity tried to use her powers. She quickly realized she was still to dizzy from the blow to her head. Looking down she saw her sword was missing also. She was helpless.  
  
"Where are my friends? What are you going to do with me?" She asked trying to hide the fear in her voice. The orc laughed and Serenity caught another wiff of his breath.  
  
"All but the two halflings are dead. Though they will be dead soon. I have several things I would like to do with you. One is taste your blood and flesh. However, you are not for me. I have orders to deliver you to Saruman, unharmed, as quickly as possible." Serenity felt a shiver go through her.  
  
"Saruman? What does he want with me?"  
  
"He has many plans for you." The orc sneered. "I bet they will suit his needs more than yours."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Her uncle, her betrothed,and her friends were dead. Now she is being taken to Saruman, and has no idea what horrors he has in store for her. 'Oh someone help me! Uncle I need you. Please! Legolas, oh my Legolas!' Looking ahead she saw the tower of Orthanc. Fear filled her every bone and finally the tears spilled over. She knew she was riding to her death and that she was going to die alone without love.  
  
  
  
A/N: Was it absolutely horrible? I hope that the next chapter will be better. Please review and let me know what you think! 


	8. Little Girl Lost

A/N: Next chapter. Thanx to all the reviews! I'm so happy now!! Plus I want to point out this is a Mary Sue fic and A/U. So any flames having to do with Serenity being a Mary Sue or my plot not coinciding with the book are a waste of the flamer's time.  
  
  
  
Reader: Thank you for your compliment that the story is off to a great start. Sadly, I've been informed that Serenity is already a Mary Sue. I only hope she isn't a totally dreadful one. Kind of dreadful and just plain dreadful are fine, but not totally.  
  
  
  
Your Story is good, but...: I know what you mean. I've been thinking alot and I'm not sure if the story will end how most people think. It might not end in marrage but if it does I can't garantee it will be Leggy.  
  
  
  
Phoenixqueen: I'm glad you like Serenity. By separating the paragraphs more, do you mean space wise or by content wise? I will put bigger spaces in this time around.  
  
  
  
Indecentwriter: You will just have to wait and see what happens. It's good that someone likes Leggy and Serenity together. I like them together too.  
  
  
  
Mary Sue Slayer: Long time no flame. Yea! I'm part of the majority! If Mary Sues are so annoying why do you even bother to read them? Skip them and save youself a lot of wasted time typing up reviews that won't change anything. Canon Police, I nearly peed my pants laughing at that review. I had no idea people have nothing better to do then inforce canon. Oh well, you something new everyday, maybe nothing of worth, but something new anyhow. Oh well, you should go back to my Eomer fic when I update it and see what I wrote in reponse to Meg's review. As for the immortality, I know he can't give it up. I meant he would chose to live a mortal life and when Serenity died he would die also, from a broken heart. Remember elves can die from broken hearts. So are you, Meg, and Joan like some kind of gang who likes to run around and rain on other people parades? Too bad I have a raincoat, galoshes, and an umbrella other wise I might care what ya'll think. Though I have to give major props to Meg, she is the only one who gave nice constructive criticism. Plus a rather nice compliment at the end.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Serenity.  
  
  
  
As Serenity and the orc approached the massive gate to Isengard, another orc opened it and let them enter. Looking around, Serenity was shocked by what she saw.  
  
  
  
The enormous, breath-taking trees she had heard about were gone. In their place was a barren wasteland. Scattered about it were pits, lit up by fires deep within them. Serenity had a pretty good idea as to where all the trees went. It seemed to her that nothing good or beautiful lived in Isengard anymore.  
  
  
  
The horse stopped as it reached the foot of Orthanc. The orc dismounted and throwing Serenity over his sholder, climbed the steps and entered the tower. He walked down a long, dark hall and then turned left into a large, empty room. The orc threw Serenity on the ground near a set of chains bolted to the floor. He undid the binds to her hands, and then slapped the cuffs at the end of the chains onto her wrists.  
  
  
  
"Lord Saruman will be here shortly." The orc walked towards the door then turned and sneered. "Don't go anywhere." After closing the door, Serenity was entombed in silence.  
  
  
  
"Don't painic Serenity. You will be ok. The others have to be alive." She told herself out loud. "They will come for you."  
  
  
  
"I would not count on that." Serenity froze in fear at the sound of a male voice. "They are alive. However, I feel they have more pressing matters than you, to tend to. Like the Ring." A tall white figure stepped otu of the shadows. It was Saruman.  
  
  
  
"They will come for me. Aragorn will not let me die." Serenity said trying not to let her fear show in her voice. Saruman laughed, walking towards her.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn? As we speak, my forces are at battle with Rohan, and what remains of your little group. I can assure you they will all die. Even your precious betrothed, that elf." Saruman was just inches away from Serenity. "Do you think he will come for you? He won't. No one will come for you ever. You belong to me now" Grabbing her by the hair, Saruman pulled Serenity to her feet. Their faces were just inches apart.  
  
  
  
"What makes you so special? What part do you play in all of this? Could it be your eyes? Yes I know all about them. They will be of no use here. I have used a spell that makes them useless." Saruman grabbed her left wrist and pulled it up and looked at the ring Legolas gave her. "Love, sweet love. Too bad it won't save you." He let go of her hair and paced before her.  
  
  
  
Serenity watched him pace in silence. He was evil and he had a plan for her, she could see it in his eyes. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I can hurt so many with you like Aragorn and Legolas. I want that Ring and I know right now you will not tell me where it is. So I will have to make you tell me." He turned and picked something up from the cornor of the room. Returning, he place the object at Serenity's feet. It was a small bowl and in it was a clear liquid. " When I leave this room, a steam will rise from the bowl. Once you inhale it they only thing you will be able to see are your worst fears. Terror and pain will fill you. Tell me where the Ring is and you will be spared."  
  
  
  
"If you got the Ring my worst fears would come true!" Serenity said defiantly. Without a word Saruman left. A small cloud of steam rose from the bowl, and Serenity tried to hold her breath but was unsuccessful. She breathed in and everything went dark, then she cried out in terror.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It had been two days of sheer pain and suffering when Saruman reappeared. He found Serenity curled up in a ball on the floor shaking. He rolled her on to her back and was amazed by what he saw. The light in her eyes was gone only emptiness filled them. He tried to speak to her and realized he had gone to far. She had reverted into herself and would not acknowledge anything. From the way her mouth was moving he could even tell she couldn't speak anymore.  
  
  
  
"No! Stupid woman!!! What evilness lived within you?! You were only suppose to get scared, and tell me what I wanted to know." Saruman kicked the floor in anger.  
  
  
  
"Master? What is wrong?" Grima Wormtongue asked walking into the room. He saw the form of a woman on the floor.  
  
  
  
"I've lost her! Take her and throw her outside for the Orcs to eat." With that Saruman left the room in a fit of anger.  
  
  
  
Grima looked at the figure. She was beautiful not as beautiful as Eowyn, but beautiful none the less. Though her eyes looked vacant. He leaned down and undid her chains. He was looking at the pale face when the eyes locked on his. He jumped back as the figure sat up and scrambled across the floor into the shadow. She was whimpering and trembling.  
  
  
  
"My child, I won't hurt you." He took a step towards her.  
  
  
  
She looked frantically around the room and saw the door was open. Standing quickly, she ran past Grima and knocked him down. He stood up fast and chased her out of the room. She had just made it out the frontdoor when he grabbed her around the waist. She was struggling to break free when a large figure stood over them. Looking up at the giant tree Grima lost his grip and Serenity pulled away and took off in a run. Grima ran back into Orthanc and slammed the door in fear and went to find Saruman. Serenity hadn't gotten far, when the tree reached down and picked her up.  
  
  
  
"Serenity! Calm down Serenity!" A small voice said as Serenity kicked and screamed. She paused and saw two small childlike creatures sitting on the tree. One reached out trying to grab her hand, and Serenity shrunk back in fear.  
  
  
  
"Pippin. I don't think she recognizes us. I wonder what Saruman did to her?" Merry wondered as he pulled his hand back.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Merry. She looks scared. Serenity it is ok. The Ents won the battle and Saruman will not hurt you." Serenity just looked at them.  
  
  
  
"Treebeard, will you put us down so we can get her something to eat?" Merry asked. Slowly Treebeard set the three of them on the ground, and left to see how the other Ents were doing.  
  
  
  
"Serenity? Are you hungry?" She nodded.  
  
  
  
The two hobbits lead the way to a building that wasn't too damaged from the battle. Serenity sat down and waited for the hobbits to bring out the food. Once the meal was ready, they started to eat and the hobbits talked to Serenity trying to get her to speak. By the time they had finished eating Serenity was more comfortable. Merry and Pippin found out that whatever happened scared her so much she wouldn't even talk.  
  
  
  
It was getting late so they went up stairs to find a dry place to sleep. Merry made Serenity a small pallet and she laid down to sleep. Serenity trusted the hobbits and felt an innocence inside them. The two hobbits slept on either side of her holding a hand. Merry was worried about what would happen when the others got here and found Serenity in this condition. Aragorn would be furious and Legolas would be heart broken. Would Serenity recognize any of them? 'I hope that Gandlaf can fix this.' Was Merry's last thought before finally falling asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Review please!!! 


End file.
